When I'm with Him
by Lover Dearest
Summary: It was never really Faolin. She and Eragon are meant to be.


I'm back, again!  
I've moved, yay. I now live with a bunch of others. It's harder to write ):  
This is not one I had planned, I have a few planned :), no, it's just one I wrote in literally 10 minutes, I wasn't even thinking, listening to Thinking of You.

Hopefully you will like this one. I'm really not sure. It's not entirely a songfic, just based around the song Thinking of You by Katy Perry. It's Arya/Eragon/Fäolin. Of course, I love EA, so I am always trying to steer it that way but the song lyrics make it a little hard. I had to completely disregard the last verse :p.  
I need you to tell me; keep it or delete? It's up to you guys :) Tried my best. If you don't like it, lets delete it and pretend it never existed ;)  
Oh yeah, and I'm working on Always have, always will and I'm considering putting You Found Me up for adoption. :s

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know._

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise centre  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test._

_He kissed my lips; I taste your mouth, oh.  
He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself._

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know._

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night_

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
Oh, won't you walk through  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay.

Arya lay, hands resting gently on her abdomen, rising and falling with her steady breaths. She was sheltered beneath the wide branches of the Menoa Tree, obscuring her view of what could be the heavens…

Although she had grown up defying all Godly beliefs, some part of her wondered; where is the land of the dead? She had explored various possibilities. Perhaps they go nowhere, their lives truly seized, perhaps they still wander the land, lost or searching, or perhaps they do depart beyond the clouds to what is _heaven_.

This foolish questioning had crossed her mind when he had first appeared in his dreams. She had thought that she would never see anything so perfect, so beautiful once more. She had picked the ripest, sweetest apple from the tree, first try.

In her dreams, when he came, he was truly there… Soft light fell through small crevices in the sky of green. Surely, it was first light. The melodious song of the small birds that jumped around her head confirmed this. Elves would begin to roam around the tree soon also.

Arya did not know what to do with herself. What could she do? If she tried to work, she would accuse herself of seeking a distraction. If she thought, she would bring only sadness upon herself… If only _he_ was here. She allowed her eyelids flutter closed, allowed herself to sleep, to dream.

Fäolin.  
X  
Arya found herself in a wide meadow; the grass beneath her was a vibrant green, glistening with the morning's dew. Her white dress fanned over it. She gazed down at her hands, surprised to see what she was holding.

'Black Morning Glory,' An all too familiar voice reminded her. Arya's eyes snapped up. No, but yes it was. Her eyes softened and Fäolin came to sit by her. Her relationship with the elf beside her was ever so complex. A web of love and words that were never said, moments that were never shared…

Then sun shone brightly, casting shadows around them.

Fäolin leant closer to Arya. He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. He gazed intently into her deep emerald eyes. 'You have your whole life ahead of you,' He whispered softly. Arya frowned, shaking her head stubbornly.

'Arya, ono un eka eru néiat malabraí eom waíse,' _You and I are not meant to be._

Hurt shot through Arya's heart, no matter how gently he said it the reality was hard, she turned away. If not him, then who? With whom would she spend the rest of her eternity? Wait. That is her advice. Wait for what? Her patience had reached its limit.

'He is with you, he will protect you, I promise,'

Arya willed to retort, _I do not need protecting_, she yearned to say though found she could not. She could not say anything… Who? Who is _he_?

'It is time for you to _let go_,' Arya felt his soft lips press against her cheek. The flower in her hand crumbled, her eyes widened, the sky darkened and the ground beneath her faded and for a split second, she floated before a flash of white.

The light had surely grown even weaker since her slumber; she could see it through the protection of her eyelids. She lay as she was for a moment, tuning her keen ears to what went on around her.

"…Fine, I think she is just sleeping, let her sleep," Arya smiled, Eragon had found her.

"If you say so, Shadeslayer," The harmonious voice of what was unmistakeably an elf replied.

"I do say so, goodbye," He was not harsh, merely a little curt. Arya appreciated what he was doing, she was glad she did not have a crowd standing around her, questioning her state.

Arya opened an eye, Good morning, Eragon,"

He jumped at the sound of her voice though his slight shock melted into a soft smile, "Good _evening,_ Nuanen," Beautiful.

Arya paused, disregarding his compliment… _evening_?

"Oh Eragon!" Arya bolted up right… A little too fast, she toppled straight into Eragon's arms, he laughed as she tried to scramble away. She sighed, deciding that it was no use as she had merely gotten her self into a bigger tangle. Eragon didn't seem to mind.

In all honesty, neither did Arya… She laughed, as subtly as possible. Eragon's strong arms wound around her protectively… for once she did not shake him off.

_He is with you, he will _protect_ you, I promise._

He could not mean…?

Eragon.

Arya trusted his words, and she trusted her instincts. Both seemed to lead to Eragon…

When Eragon had offered his departure, Arya had considered it for a moment before grasping his hand. 'Let us relax, if for just a moment, anyway'.

First, they faced each other, sitting cross-legged. They spoke of unimportant things such as their views on political situations, the current state of the dragon race and origins of it all.

The conversation had steered, Eragon began to speak openly about his family, his life. His feeling of loss. How he felt that all bad that has happened was fault of his. Even Arya knew this could not be true. This young, kind, sweet, innocent boy could not inflict harm upon those he loves…

He had taken her hands excitedly when he spoke of the greatest moments he had experienced as a child. He laughed uncontrollably at the embarrassing parts and Arya found herself laughing along whilst managing a 'what?'

During the deep, emotional moments; speaking of his bonds with Saphira, the deaths of loved ones, loss of his partner and only human friend for a time, she had scooted closer, listening closely, nodding when appropriate.

"And then I met you," He whispered, Arya's head snapped up and she found his milky chocolate eyes. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. How different he was to Fäolin, if only she now saw those crystal clear, water's depth eyes… "I now know what it is to love, even though you may not feel the same,"

"I – Eragon," Arya began, she could not focus. She felt as if allowing this love would betray Fäolin. She missed his weak smile and persistence to help her… His soft touch and reassuring words. She clung to Eragon's arms, he stroked her hair. If Fäolin said Eragon is the one, then the one he was.

Arya took a deep breath.

"How long were you waiting for me to wake up?" She asked Eragon, standing up. He followed suit.

"Since morning," He laughed lightly. "You are quite the heavy sleeper,"

Arya shot daggers at him; he held his hands up in surrender. If Fäolin was right, a test would prove it. It was extreme measures, though for Fäolin, and Eragon, she would do it.

She knew that if she said she had not thought of Eragon as more than a companion since now, she would be lying horribly. Occasionally even his image haunted her thoughts. To herself, Arya could admit that she was far too proud to confess that she may feel the same for the young Rider. After the _rejection,_ she dished out for him.

"Follow me," She whispered, offering her hand, which he took, puzzled. Of course, she had to lead him somewhere where they would be left in peace. Where better than her personal bedchambers.

"Arya – what are you up to?"

Eragon stay frozen for a moment as she turned to him. She fought back the ache in her heart as she mouthed the words 'kiss me'. He seemed shocked.

He stepped towards her tensely and allowed a firm hand to rest on her cheek. She bit her lip, he gazed down at her, "Why?"

"I need you to, please," She added. Eragon shook his head before closing the gap between them and briefly pressing his lips to hers. Once, twice, three times before he pressed down on her mouth with more force and did not pull back. Arya could not help but feel Fäolin in her arms…

Eragon placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. That was it. No going back now. Arya felt awful, she felt like a horrible person. Though she knew that what she was doing was her own will. His tongue prodded her lips, asking permission. Arya granted, she should have known that Eragon was a young boy and his body would not allow him to stop at a simple kiss.

She felt his warm hands run down her sides before coming back up, slipping beneath her blouse. What surprised her though was that she did not mind. If anything, she wished he would hurry up. She took it upon herself to twist his tunic in her fists and try to pull it above his head. He pulled away for a second to aid her, ripping it straight off.

Arya knew that it was wrong to take advantage of Eragon, his body in charge of him at such an age; clearly, he did not seem to mind…

_Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin, Fäolin._ Her mind screamed. _Don't forget! … Please_. Arya pulled away, Eragon froze.

"I am so sorry," He began, Arya held up a hand.

"It is not you. I just – cannot forget about someone…" She whispered.

"Ah," Eragon sighed, "Fäolin?"

The two just stood, not a word said between them. Eragon still lacked a shirt. Arya doubted that Fäolin could ever truly leave her thoughts. Eragon was some kind of help? Maybe, one day. Not while he was so young, not while so much rested on his shoulders, not while Arya was so confused. The very last thing she wanted was for him to feel _used_.

"Just so you know," Arya's eyes followed his voice, "You can come to talk to me… about anything. Just talk, you know?" Arya sighed, that was the best thing he could have given her. She smiled, nodding.

Perhaps she _would_ have to settle for second best. One day. Sooner, later, here or there… She tilted her head to the ceiling and whispered '_thank you_', to Fäolin; for giving someone like Eragon to her in his place. She would not have seen it herself.

"One day, Eragon. We shall be together," She promised, "_Forever_,"

X

Kay, so, good? Bad? Horrible? D:

I really don't know, reviews are loved. (:


End file.
